A Flicker of Wisdom
by CherryPenguin
Summary: Amu Hinamori is an orphan who happens to be the last relative to the famous billionaire Tsumugu Hinamori & his sickly wife, Midori Hinamori. What happens when a mysterious "Black Cat of Misfortune" is hired to kidnap her? AMUTO!:D
1. Discovered

Herro! It's Mizzu here & this is my first fanfic...so please don't be too harsh.(:

**Discovered**

During the dead of night in Seiyo, Japan, a fine mist gathered above the home of a certain cherry pink haired orphan. Her name was Amu Hinamori. She had an angelic face with fragile cheekbones and plump lips that murmured nonsensical mumbles deep in sleep, while her chest rose in rhythm with her breathing. Inspecting her was a tall figure taking refuge in the mist with sharp midnight blue eyes that seemed to see right through you...unreadable and cold.

He slid down the roof onto the grand oak tree, wincing at every noise he made, from the rustling of leaves to snapping twigs. Making his way carefully across the wispy branch, he leaped and rolled neatly onto the balcony, grabbing the rusty railing for support. Creeping closer to the screen door, he brushed his identically colored hair out of his eyes, inhaling deeply as he melted a hole with a device he had in his back pocket. Slowly he reached in and unlocked the door. Amu stirred in her sleep, making him hold his breath. But she simply rolled over and faded back into her dreams. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, he slid the door open, cringing as it squeaked across the doorway. "_When was the last time this was oiled?_" he thought crossly, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the old building.

The mysterious teenager silently slipped in and and inched closer to where the victim was sleeping. "Amu, are you asleep dear?" a womans voice called, making him stop in his tracks. He looked around for a place to hide, deciding on the cabinet next the poor excuse of a desk. Just as he was closing it behind him, a homely lady somewhere in her late 60s or so came in, her wrinkles seeming to disappear when she gazed at the childs face. "Oh...well I suppose I can ask you in the morn', sweet dreams Amu." she whispered, backing out of the room. "_So your name's Amu, huh? Looks like you match the description. Time to show you your new home_." he thought with a smirk. Stepping out of the cabinet he walked right beside the bed, and just as he was to tape her mouth and pull a sack over her head, Amu startled awake.

Sorry that it's so short! Review & tell me what you think. Should i continue this story? ^^ -Mizzu


	2. Abduction

Thnx to: VeronicaLover123, Narutogirl101 (im a naruto fan too ;) Suigintou, Tanya, an anonymous reader, & xAmuIkuto for your reviews!:D

(Btw if you see the words Hard To Get in my story with incorrect capitalization, it's because of xAmuIkutos awesome story, so go check it out! ^^)

I failed to mention this before but, **Ikuto=17 Amu=1****4**.

I've decided that ill continue the story, & sorry it was so short VeronicaLover123, i was just showing a preview incase nobody liked it :P Anyways, here's chapter 2!

**Abduction**

_From the last chapter:_

_Stepping out of the cabinet he walked right beside the bed, and just as he was to tape her mouth and pull a sack over her head, Amu startled awake._

"Oh shit!" he hissed under his breath, covering her lips before the pink haired beauty could utter a word. "Let go of me!" is what Amu wanted to say, but it came out as "Leff ro uh ee!". He simply shushed her and tried to stuff her in the bland sandy colored flour sack without thinking about how soft her lips were. "Stop squirming or I have to knock you out." he said bluntly, giving her a cool look. "_Is this guy crazy? What the hell would he need an orphan for?_" Amu thought giving him a cold glare, responding by squirming even more. He sighed and gripped the back of her neck, pressing down hard enough for her to get alarmed. But before she could take action, she slumped down, unconscious.

Suddenly Amu was surrounded by bright lights and several male voices laughing and a woman raising her voice over theirs. "Shut up, all of you! She's waking up." she growled. Amu blinked suddenly, feeling groggy and lightheaded. "W-where the am I?" she stammered, looking for an escape route. She seemed to be in a dusty club, with neon lights flashing everywhere and a bar with several chairs on their sides. There was a hallway for the restrooms and a door heavily guarded by 3 "Bouncers". "Don't even bother...even if you manage to get past them, I'm sure Ikuto will catch you." the woman said airily. "Ikuto...?" Amu wondered. "That would be the hottie that kidnapped you!" she replied with a saucy wink. "Listen girly, my name's Rebecca & we're called the Cat Bandits." "That's a very original name." Amu spat out. "No need for sarcasm, that's my thing..._Amu_." came a strangely familiar male voice.

"Oh look, there he is now! Ikuto honey, we haven't spent much time together lately." She complained with a pout. "I've already told you, I'M NOT YOUR HONEY." Ikuto replied through gritted teeth, inching away from the red-headed seductress. "Playing Hard To Get?" she inquired, amused. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. Anyways, is this the heiress girl?" Ikuto asked. "Heiress? Hardly, I'm a nobody whose parents ditched on the door steps of Saint Marin Orphanage." Amu interrupted bitterly. "_She has no clue does she? Well I guess it's better if she doesn't know yet._" Rebecca thought, twirling her lush curls around her finger.

"Hmm, perhaps she's not...for the time being, take care of her will you Ikuto honey?" she requested, giving him a "play along" look. "I'M NOT YOUR H- oh forget it...sure, why not." he replied, shooting her daggers. "Well...I guess you'll be staying in **my** room then, huh _Amu_?" he said confidently with a smirk. "_WHAT! I don't want to sleep in a strangers room! No matter how attractive he looks...WAIT, what am I thinking?_" Amu nearly hissed out loud. "Well, I'll take your stunned silence as a yes, even though you don't have a choice." said Ikuto, dragging her by the arm towards the stairs. "Why can't I sleep in your room Ikuto-kun~?" Rebecca whined. "Shut up." he replied, irritated. Surprised, she did just that.

Ikuto carried Amu up the stairs bridal style, despite her protests and futile fist pounding. But as soon as he plopped her onto the bed, she passed out before he could blink. "I think I like this one..." he murmured with a chuckle. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion flooded over him like a tidal wave. Ikuto switched out the lights without bothering to change out of his t-shirt and jeans and slipped in beside Amu, inhaling her strawberry scent as he drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight filtered in through the window, illuminating the two opposites. The pink head awakened first, a morning person unlike the nocturnal being besides her. "Where the hell am I?" she wondered for the second time that week, feeling dazed. "You're in my world." came the response from the newly awoken Ikuto. "Oh my fudging god. PEDOPHILE! Susanne, help me!" Amu screeched, throwing a pillow at him. Then she realized where she was...the homely lady Susanne was far away, back in the cozy orphanage.

"When will you stop waking up screaming or confused?" Ikuto grumbled. "When you stop being a pedophile." she answered. "That was a rhetorical question! Anyways...guess what I have planned for you today." he demanded, with his signature smirk. "Aha. You don't deny being a pedophile!" Amu exclaimed triumphantly, crossing her arms under her chest. "Hmm...well depends on the girl, and it seems the one sitting here's a B Cup?" he asked slyly. "Argh, pedophile-ish pervert! How would you know, do you have experience with that many girls?" she muttered. "Nope...my mom's a bra designer, so I would know." he said flatly.

"Oh...so you're **that** Ikuto! Ikuto Tsukiyomi, son of Souko Tsukiyomi, underwear designer, who _apparently_ mysteriously disappeared! Well I see you're doing well." Amu chortled, her eyes pricking with tears. "It's not that funny...okay it is, but I'm sure you're not one to talk, Miss Billionaire who ran around naked until she was 5!" the black cat retorted. "H-How do you know that...and I'm not a billionaire!" she said biting her lip. "Oh...it's in your files, anyways since you won't guess what I have planned, I'll just have to _show_ you." he added with yet another signature smirk.

I know, this one's short too! x_x But I'm going to upload a new chapter everyday (or almost), so bear with me, okay? :D (And no...this isn't a lemon :P)


End file.
